


(so I slowly whisper I love you) thirty-two and a third times

by austeninspace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Gratuitous fixation on Ben solo smile, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, fixit fic, i know there’s been a million of these exact Drabble but I needed it for Science™️, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austeninspace/pseuds/austeninspace
Summary: Doesn’t she deserve a nice peaceful ending? Doesn’t she deserve that happiness?Based on a tumblr prompt list: #19 “Please don’t let me be alone.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	(so I slowly whisper I love you) thirty-two and a third times

“Please don’t let me be alone.”

Rey’s fingers dig into the fabric of his tunic. It is soft and so unlike anything Kylo Ren would have worn. Perhaps that’s why it hurts even more. She’s not crying over Kylo Ren. She hadn’t just kissed Kylo Ren. She’d kissed _Ben_. 

Ben, whose eyes had been so warm and so tender as he held her close. Whose force signature had burned through her every vein when she’d woken back up. Whose sweet, gentle smile had filled her with a hope so warm and full and bigger than she’d ever experienced before.

And then she’d watched it all softly slip away. Quiet.

It is still quiet now as her silent tears soak through his top. The force is quiet in a way it hasn’t been before. There is a hollowness there that makes it hard for her to breathe. 

“Ben, please,” she sucks in a shuddering breath. “Don't...don't go where I cannot follow." The air she inhales is like shards of ice in her lungs. " _Be with me._ ”

She cannot possibly cry any more. There are no more tears left in her. All she can do is cling to his terrifyingly still body and shake. 

It’s all just so. Fucking. Unfair. She finally finds that thing she’s been missing for so long — a partner, a family, a balance. She _had_ it. For one delicious moment she’d been happy. But the girl from the sand had gotten all she ever wanted only for it to be torn from her not even a minute later. 

Doesn’t she deserve a nice peaceful ending? Doesn’t she deserve that happiness? 

Something guttural escapes her then, completely unbidden. It rips from her throat and grows until she’s screaming. She screams and screams and screams until her throat is raw and her chest is heaving from the pain of it all and then she screams some more.

The force explodes around her, violent and raw. Rey’s body begins to hum. The atmosphere around her sings. And the chest beneath her rises. 

Just like his smile, Ben Solo’s awakening is gentle and beautiful. He blinks slowly and Rey can read the confusion in his eyes, in his force signature. His throat bobs and his mouth works as if he’s trying to say something but He will have to wait because Rey cannot wait any longer. There is no hesitation when she kisses him this time. 

“You came back,” she says against his mouth between kisses. 

She feels the soft rumble of his chuckle in her lips. 

“I told you once that you aren’t alone. And you know I’ll never lie to you.” His voice is scratchy but Rey thinks it’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever heard. The tears are back but she doesn’t give a damn. His steady heartbeat beneath her palms and his open, toothy smile are all that matter now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is my first foray into WRITING for Star Wars. If you want to talk about stuff you can find me at my tumblr: [austeninspace](https://austeninspace.tumblr.com/)


End file.
